


Corners of the world - iOS 9

by coolohoh



Series: Corners of the World [1]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-09-23 05:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9642197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolohoh/pseuds/coolohoh
Summary: The iOS 9 update arrived, what happens when Arashi updates their phones?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to the fic '[Corners of the world](http://nutty-arashi.livejournal.com/38993.html)'. Please read that first to get a background of the story.

Nino was the first to update. He was a geek and an Apple fan after all. He has stayed up all night to watch the keynote address, streaming it from his macbook pro. Despite the fact that he loved new features and new devices, he was a stingy man, and stingy guys don't buy a new phone every year. In fact, he's still using his iPhone 4s from goodness knows how many years ago. It still served him fine, though he's highly tempted to get a new device just so that he could play all the tantalizing new games on the app store that require newer phones.

He asked the rest if they have updated the next day.

Ohno was the first to reply.

O: Woah. What happened Nino?

N: ?

O: MY PHONE

N: ?

O: IT LOOKS DIFFERENT. After I did what you told me to!

N: Of course it's different you baka. It's a new iOS

O: I've updated before but it's never so different...

N: Because it's a new version you stupid. It's completely revamped.

O: Oh. Now where did my music go?

N: It's there. Just go to the settings and turn off the Apple music thingy if you don't like it.

O: Oh...

O: What's Apple music?

Nino just rolled his eyes as he continued looking at his bank account and the iPhone prices.

Sho was the next to reply.

S: No. I'm busy.

N: You're always busy.

S: I need to update it on a day when I'm free.

N: Uhuh

S: I think next weekend is good...

S: Or maybe next Friday.

S: Then I have the weekend to fix it in case anything goes wrong.

S: Can't afford having a bricked phone when I'm working you know.

Nino tried hard to think of something snarky to say... but he couldn't argue with Sho's logic. He too, absolutely couldn't live without his phone, much less Sho, who actually has to use his phone for proper work purposes.

J: Nope. I'm just going to get the 6S plus.

N: Gold?

J: You got it!

N: Like your current one no?

J: Yup my current one's gold too.

J: Love the gold. Then I'll just trade in my old phone. So why bother right?

N: Don't forget to back up your phone... and tell me how the new phone goes ok?

J: Sure. You getting yours yet?

N: Idk. I'm still...

J: For gods sake just buy it already

N: undecided

J: Just upgrade that freaking damn ancient dinosaur already

J: Aren't you always complaining that it's hanging up and there's not enough space?

N: But...

J: Just buy it already. Didn't you just win tons of prize money from the competition last month?

N: but I'm poor

J: No you're not

N: I am!

J: Sheesh whatever.

A: NINO HELP

N: What's up aibaby?

A: HELP

N: Yeah what?

A: HELP ME!!!

N: ....

A: MY PHONE

N: What?

A: My phone! IT DIED

N: Huh? And how am I supposed to help?

A: My phone omg what am I supposed to do?

N: Dude you have to tell me what happened

A: I went to update

N: Uhuh. The update failed?

A: I don't know! But now it's showing a music note logo and a cable gosh what am I supposed to do!

N: Erm. I think you have to plug it into iTunes. Connect it to your computer.

A: OH WHAT HAPPENED?

N: Probably something got screwed up during the update

A: OMG WAS IT MY FAULT? I didn't do anything!!!

N: Erm... these things... it just happens.

N: I hope you backed up your data

A: Eh? What?

A: Backup?

N: Like connect it to your comp, or iCloud?

A: Eh? I don't think so?

N: ....

N: What did iTunes say

A: It asks if I want a factory reset? EHHHHHHHHHHH?

A: *screenshot of iTunes*

N: Oh... just hit yes. You can restore it from the back up too... just pick the most recent back up.

A: My dataaaaaaaaaa!

N: *shrugs*

S: That's why it's important to back up

S: Esp before updating

N: Yes teacher Sakurai

J: Are you planning to get a new phone Aiba?

A: Me?

J: Yes I said Aiba didn't I?

A: Yes you did...

A: Eh no? I think not.

J: What's your phone again?

A: It's a 5s

J: Oh

N: Wait J

J: Huh?

N: Isn't your phone a 6 already?

J: Yes why?

N: And you're getting a new one?

J: Uhuh. Why not?

N: Arghs you're rich

J: I want to 6s plus this time, the bigger screen

N: How about if you...

J: What?

N: Don't trade it in, sell it to me instead!

J: The phone?

N: Yes!

J: Ermm...

J: You have to match the trade in offer though.

J: And pay for the shipping.

N: How much?

J: USD 250

N: Hmm... how much is the shipping?

J: Idk.

J: It's still way cheaper than a new one though

N: Yeah, way cheaper

J: So deal?

N: Deal.

N: As long as the shipping isn't over the roof

J: Ok, I'll check on it and let you know

N: Wait, your phone isn't locked right?

J: Huh?

N: To any network

J: No it's not

N: Oh great!

J: Ok, then I'll go check on the shipping and let you know

N: Cool!

N: Now I'll have a new phone

N: Can't you like... just pay for the shipping J?

J: No

N: I'll help you look for that video you wanted

J: No

N: :(

J: Paypal?

N: ... ok

N: Let me know about the shipping first

J: Yeah yeah

N: Yay I have a new phone!

J: It's not new you idiot

N: It's new to me

J: And the phone is still with me you know

N: Whatever

N: I'll finally be able to play Vainglory!!!

S: Nice

A: GUYS! MY PHONE IS FIXED!

O: Omedetou

J: Oh wow hi Ohno

N: Hi

S: Hi

A: YAYYYYY

N: So you managed to restore it?

A: Yup.

N: Cool!

A: YES YAY MY PHONE IS UPDATED!

It was just another typical day in their Facebook chat.


End file.
